


Not A Game

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anxiety, Beta Wanted, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Modern Girl in Thedas, Multi, Original Character(s), Romance, Sporadic Updates, no real plot, oc is realistically useless in a fight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6162656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just my take on a modern girl in Thedas.<br/>Laura Greene loves the Dragon Age series, but from the comfort of her home. When things get a little more real, she'll have to learn to survive Thedas without cheat codes or mods.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _She’d nearly died in the snow, and now here she was chatting with a fucking cosplayer about Dragon Age, of all things._

Sharp wind and ice bit into soft skin, waking Laura abruptly from the haze of a half lucid dream. She was a light sleeper on the best of nights, but couldn’t recall when the comfort of her bed had shifted into hard and frozen earth. She was curled up against a massive evergreen, surrounded on all sides by a still forest. Her breaths came out in a heavy mist, closer together as she began to panic.

_‘What the hell?!’_

She huddled herself up to the base of the tree, hands clutching at her hair and her head bent low to her knees. The world around her grew fuzzy and pale, a tell-tale sign of her anxiety beginning to flare. She made an effort to slow her breathing, and tried to focus on details. The feel of bark against her skin; a bird whistling in the distance; she counted to twenty, and then backwards to zero again. It would do her no good to space out now.

She was still wearing the clothes she’d fallen asleep in ( _‘…in her bed, in her **home** , how did she get here, was she kidnapped, who would even…’_); thin pajama pants and a worn sweatshirt. She wasn’t even wearing socks. Her body was visibly shaking; she wouldn’t last long sitting there.

Slowly standing up, Laura scanned her surroundings for any signs of life. There wasn’t much. She was in a dense forest, and that alone sent shivers up her spine. She’d watched ‘The Revenant’ not a week ago.

“The last thing I need is to get mauled to death by a fucking bear...” she muttered to herself.

The fuzz in her head hadn’t completely dissipated, but she could function. She’d had years of practice. Irritation was better than hopelessness. Sarcasm was better than genuine paranoia.

Laura didn’t have much of a choice beyond picking a direction at random and marching. If she didn’t find shelter soon, there was a very real chance of hypothermia setting in, not to mention frostbite. She rolled down the ends of her pajama pants, which had been too long when they were gifted to her, and attempted to walk on the excess fabric as best she could. Small miracles.

The forest was quiet. Animal activity was minimal, and the air was stagnant. She supposed she ought to be thankful for the lack of wind, which would’ve only added to the chill, but the stillness of everything was unnerving her.

Every few hundred feet, by her rough estimation, she would do a set of jumping jacks to keep her blood flowing and her mind alert. She had to keep readjusting the cloth on her feet, but she figured that was a small price to pay to keep her blood pumping. Regardless, the cold was starting to seriously affect her, and by the time Laura reached the tree line, all she wanted to do was rest.

“What am I even doing this for?” she muttered to herself. “I’m not going to find shelter out here. There’s nothing out here but snow. And those trees. Oh, and look, more snow.”

She trudged on into a wide, open valley. The snow was much deeper than in the forest, and her legs soon started to burn from the high steps she had to make just to move forward.

Laura had always been bad with keeping time. The sun was almost directly overhead, but she couldn’t recall its position when she first woke up. For all she knew, it had been hours. It sure as hell felt like it.

She’d stopped doing the jumping jacks.

Her focus was beginning to wane. The repetitive step after step after step was like clockwork. She didn’t have to think about it anymore, her survival instinct keeping her on autopilot. But each step took longer than the last. Her knees shook.

She noticed a mass in the distance, accompanied by a low rumble. It wasn’t a cohesive sound, more like a collection of noises all trying to make themselves heard at once. Laura might’ve been intrigued by the strange mass with the strange noise making its way toward her, if only she had the energy.

Her legs finally gave out, and as her consciousness drifted away with the cold, she almost thought she heard voices.

  
\--

Laura was starting to get tired of the ‘waking up in strange places’ theme. She was in a tent, surprisingly roomy, and laying on a small, hard cot. There were other cots, as well as a large chest, but no people.

If she wasn’t so warm, buried under multiple heavy blankets and furs, she’d be tempted to find out where she was. As it stood, she wasn’t willing to give up her comfort quite yet.

Her rest was interrupted when a man entered the tent. He wore a metal armor chest piece over heavy winter clothing, along with a helmet held at his side. His wheat blond hair was tousled from the wind she could hear whining outside.

A small laugh escaped her lips. “Where’s the ren fair?”

The man jumped. He had obviously expected her to still be asleep.

“I beg your pardon, miss?” He looked genuinely puzzled.

She sat up, so she wasn’t awkwardly craning her neck to speak to him.

“Really, that’s the best looking armor I’ve ever seen, and I’ve got a friend who’s crazy for detail. Kudos, man.”

The man, though really he couldn’t have been much older than her, blushed, looking pleased if slightly confused.

“'Tis the standard uniform for the Divine’s escort. Although, that in itself is a great honor.”

“The Divine?”

“Divine Justinia. When our scouts noticed you collapsed out there, she insisted we care for you.”

That’s right. She’d nearly died in the snow, and now here she was chatting with a fucking cosplayer about Dragon Age, of all things. Either he was delusional or really into his character. She didn’t know which worried her more, considering her circumstances.

“So, um, where exactly are we?”

“Just a day's ride south of Haven,” he replied.

“Haven…right.” She hung her head back, rolling her eyes at the ceiling. Talking to him obviously wasn’t going to get her anywhere.

Before she could ask for a reality check, someone else joined them in the tent. The “guard” stood at attention, but Laura already knew who it was, or rather, who it was supposed to be. The religious garb was a dead giveaway.

Divine Justinia.

The woman had a kind, weathered face and sharp eyes. She was the perfect age for Justinia, and the attention to detail on her outfit was flawless. If Laura wasn’t so weirded out by it all, she’d be incredibly impressed.

“Most Holy,” she addressed, with no small amount of sarcasm.

The woman smiled knowingly at her, and bid the guard to leave. When it was just the two of them, the woman spoke.

“You gave us all quite the shock, my dear. No one expected to see another living soul until we reached Haven.”

“I’m pretty sure I had the worse end of it.” Laura knew she was being rude. These people, obsessed and crazy as they were, had saved her from freezing to death. She should be grateful. But sarcasm had always been her default to overwhelming situations.

“That you did.” Justinia sat down on the empty cot next to her. Laura’s father was a psychologist, and she knew a calming tactic when she saw one. Get at eye level; give the subject a sense of control over the situation.

It worked.

“You were half frozen when we found you. Your clothing was thin, and you had no provisions, no supplies of any kind. Where ever did you come from?”

“Would you believe I just woke up out there?”

Justinia looked at her for a long moment.

“Normally, I would not. However, you do not seem like you would have a reason to lie and I have no reason to doubt you. Who knows? Perhaps the Maker sent you to us for a reason.”

She stood then. “When you feel able, you may come out to see the rest of the camp. We will be having supper shortly and you are welcome to join.”

Laura nodded, and then Justinia was gone.

“Ok…,” she sighed

She really didn’t know what to believe. On the one hand, it was all incredibly immersive. Justinia and the guard, and even the noises she could hear outside the tent, it all felt so authentic.

But on the other hand, she knew that Dragon Age was a game and that whoever had found her were just a bunch of crazy dedicated role players. She’d never gotten into LARPing herself, for the simple fact that she knew there were people who took it a step too far.

There was also the issue of how she’d ended up out there to begin with. She lived in the middle of Nowhere, Texas, certainly nowhere near snow or mountains. She had to be in another state, at least. The idea that she might not even be in the same country sent a sick feeling through her stomach.

Not for the last time, Laura thought to herself, _‘Where the hell am I?'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this trope, but could never find a story that fit all of my expectations at once. So I decided to take a crack at it.  
> Also, why is Solas/OC, like, 95% of this tag??? Fear not, there will be romance. My ideas for that are interesting, I think, and probably the closest I'm going to get to plot in this thing. 
> 
> Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _There was a small, scared voice deep in her head that questioned, ‘What if it’s real?’_

Leliana was terrifying. 

When Laura finally left her tent to find some food, the same guard she’d met earlier was there to escort her. Apparently, the Divine wanted to have supper together. They walked toward the largest tent in camp, with several guardsmen stationed around it and banners with the sunburst sigil waving lazily in the cool mountain air. 

Justinia welcomed her with a kind smile and questions about how she was feeling. She reminded Laura so much of her own grandmother; wise and caring, but with a hint of mischief buried in her voice.

They weren't alone. A woman with bright red hair was sitting behind her. The look in her eyes was sharp, and she had a hand on her chin, covering her mouth. She was analyzing Laura, studying her before introductions were even made. 

Justina walked her toward the table, where several plates of food were laid out. 

“I would like you to meet my Left Hand, and dear friend, Leliana.”

She stood then, with a quick smile on her face, and nodded slightly. 

“A pleasure.”

Laura had to keep herself from gaping. Her voice sounded exactly like the actor from the game! How was that even possible? Was she just good at impersonations, or did she join this weird group specifically because she made for a flawless Leliana? 

“And this is… I’m sorry, my dear, I don’t believe I ever learned your name,” Justinia said, pulling her from her awe.

“Oh, uh… It’s Laura Greene.”

“Laura.” Her lips smiled around the name. “Well, shall we eat? You must be starving.”

She nodded. While far from starving, she’d gone almost twenty four hours without food, and her stomach was starting to twist itself in knots. They all sat at the table, and Laura quickly added some dried meat, bread, and an apple to her plate. The interrogation started immediately.

“How old are you, Laura?” Leliana asked casually. Her eyes trained on Laura with laser focus. This conversation was anything but casual. Despite herself, a bead of nervous sweat slipped down her neck.

“I’m twenty three.”

“And where are you from?” 

“I’m from North Hills.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard of it,” Leliana said.

“It’s around Austin,” she specified.

“I’m sorry?”

“Austin.”

“I’m afraid I’m unfamiliar with either of those places.” She looked smug, like she’d won an argument that Laura didn’t even know was happening. 

Oh, so it was going to be like that. These people weren’t going to break character, and Laura refused to be the only one on the outside. If you can’t beat them, join them. 

“Oh yes,” she said, innocently. “It’s a small village, very out of the way. Most people haven’t heard of it until they stumble across it by accident.” 

While her expression didn’t waver from ‘mildly interested’, Laura noticed her eyes narrow slightly.

“You know,” Justinia said lightly. “Haven was once much the same way. It was deserted after the Fifth Blight, and now restored for the conclave at the Temple of Sacred Ashes.”

“I’ve heard,” Laura answered pleasantly. 

“There are certainly no villages in these parts, hidden or no,” Leliana continued. “How did you end up out in the wilderness all by yourself?”

Justinia answered for her this time. “The claim is she woke up with no memory of how she came to be here.”

“Indeed?” Leliana asked.

“If true,” she continued, “then we have saved her from a terrible fate, or else the Maker has placed her in our path. Either way, she is a welcome guest.”

That was an obvious shut down. So then Justinia was aware that Leliana’s questions were more than just mild interest. 

The rest of the meal was passed in silence, and Laura quickly excused herself with the claim that she was still tired. Despite knowing that “Leliana” was only acting suspicious for the sake of her character, it still intimidated her. 

She stopped outside the tent to breathe. Everything was so convincing to the point of intensity. There was a small, scared voice deep in her head that questioned, _‘What if it’s real?’_

She heard voices from inside the tent. 

“Most Holy, do you honestly trust this girl? Now more than ever, we must be vigilant for any attempts on your life.”

So even with her gone, they still didn’t break character? Laura shook her head. This was quickly becoming too much. 

Justinia answered, “You believe she threatens me, Leliana, when an hour ago she could not stand on her own? _Now more than ever_ , we must remember our compassion. I stand by what I said. The Maker has intertwined her fate with our own. It is our duty to see it through.”

“…I understand.”

Their talk continued beyond that, but she stopped listening. Ever since she first woke up in that forest, a layer of panic had slowly been building under the surface, and now it felt like she was going to break. 

She ran. 

She passed by campfires and soldiers; men and women in robes; faces familiar when they shouldn’t be. Nothing made sense. Nothing felt real. Was she being gas-lighted? The world around her grew pale and unfocused, and for a moment she thought she might be sick. 

People were staring at her. She shouldn’t be here. 

_‘I shouldn’t be here, I shouldn’t be here, **I want to go home** , I shouldn’t be here-‘_

A hand came to rest on her shoulder and she screamed. 

“Easy there, I'm not going to hurt you!” The voice was familiar, deep and mellow. She’d fallen asleep so many nights thinking of that voice. 

Before her stood a man, tall and blonde with a great fur mantle adorning his shoulders. He had his hands splayed out before him, assuring her he meant no harm. In a thick voice, she whispered, “Cullen…”

And then she started to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to stay within the canon timeline, but it's sorta vague about certain characters, especially right before Inquisition. I did my best.  
> I'm not super happy with the writing in this chapter, but this isn't meant to be my magnum opus or anything; I'm just trying to get ideas across.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _But this woman in front of her was alive. She was alive and clever and kind, and Laura didn’t know that she’d ever grown so fond of someone so quickly._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so...I really don't have an excuse, other than life & a shit memory got in the way...for a year...  
> here's chapter 3!

Laura hated crying. More than anything, she knew how she looked while crying and it was not a pretty picture. Her nose ran, and she shed big, cartoonish tears to the point where she could barely see. And don’t even start her on the blubbering.

Nobody wanted to see that.

Crying in front of friends or coworkers or family was bad enough. Crying in front of strangers was on a whole other level of NOPE.

Unfortunately, she was currently at that level.

Standing before her was perhaps the most gorgeous man she’d ever seen, with a striking resemblance to one of her favorite videogame characters. Or hell, maybe it was him. Laura wasn’t too sure of anything at this point.

He stared at her worriedly, hands still held in front of him as if he wasn’t quite sure what to do with them.

“Miss are you… I’m sorry, if there’s anything I can do…?”

Oh god, he was so _nice_. And just like ‘Leliana’, his voice sounded exactly like in game. Laura wanted nothing more than to reach out and bury her horribly puffy face in that dark red fur mantle. And well, she’d never had the best impulse control, especially when upset, so that’s exactly what she did.

To his credit, ‘Cullen’ only reacted with a small jolt, before placing his hands gently on her arms in a loose embrace. If anything made Laura think this could really be Thedas, it was that. In the game, Cullen was awkward with emotions, but he knew how to comfort when it counted. She hadn’t felt this safe since waking up in that damn forest, almost as if a weight had been lifted off her chest.

When she had finished crying, she pulled herself away, suddenly embarrassed at her behavior. Cullen was blushing too, but before either of them could say anything, Divine Justinia appeared from the crowd.

“Whatever is going on here?” she asked.

Cullen, bless him, tried his best to explain despite not knowing what was happening himself.

“Well you see, it was, or rather that, umm…”

“I had a small panic attack,” Laura intervened. “Cullen happened to be here, and helped me through the worst of it.”

“An attack, you say?” Justinia seemed bothered by this.

“It’s fine, really. I’ve had trouble with anxiety since I was a kid. I usually take medication- uh, remedies that help calm me, but I haven’t been able to take any today. It’s probably what’s had me on edge.”

She’d corrected herself after receiving odd looks from both Cullen and Justinia. They seemed to get the gist of it though. If this really was Thedas – and she wasn’t entirely convinced it was! – then, she’d have to watch how she spoke, lest people think she was crazy.

Honestly, they probably thought she was crazy anyway.

“Well, if there is nothing more, you should return to the tent to rest. Today has been exhausting for you, and we are leaving early tomorrow so that we might reach Haven before sunset.”

She offered her arm, which Laura took, and turned back to Cullen.

“Thank you for your assistance, Commander. Enjoy the rest of your evening.”

“Any you, your grace. Miss...?"

"Laura.”

"Miss Laura." He smiled, and bowed to them both before leaving.

Laura failed to notice Justinia studying her face, as she watched Cullen retreat back to a few of his men huddled around a campfire, talking and eating their supper. They were laughing about something, and soon he was joining in. She couldn’t quite hear at their distance, but the smile on his face more than made up for that.

Finally, Justina broke her reverie.

“He’s a good man. We’re lucky Cassandra found him in Kirkwall.”

“Yeah,” Laura agreed absentmindedly, forgetting that she shouldn’t know anything about that.

Justinia said nothing, however, and led them back to the sleeping tents for the night.

==

Laura didn’t get much sleep that night. She decided that stressing over the reality of her situation would get her nowhere. If she was being punk’d, then she’d take it like an adult at the end and punch whichever of her friends thought this would be funny.

But if this was all real, she’d have to adapt.

If anyone asked about her family, she’d burn it down to the basics. She had two parents and a brother. They lived in a small town in the middle of nowhere, no you probably haven’t heard of it.

She’d already told Justinia and Leliana that she’d magically wound up in the woods, so that would have to stay her story.

Her biggest worry was in knowing what was about to happen. The timeline was a bit muddled right before the start of Inquisition, but once they reached Haven it was only a matter of time. The explosion at the conclave would kill hundreds. The breach would tear open the sky. Justinia would die, at the hands of Corypheus.

Could Laura prevent it? Should she even try? Lives would be spared, but perhaps more would be lost in the aftermath. If she altered events, she’d have no way of predicting what would happen, or how to end it.

Would anyone even believe her?

At some point, she woke up to the sound of talking and busy work outside her tent. She’d fallen asleep without making a decision. Judging from the stinging in her eyes, it hadn’t been for very long.

Things moved quickly after breakfast. Various servants, some human and some elven, tore down and packed the tents, while the soldiers prepped the caravan for departure, maintained their weapons, and kept watch. Leliana sent a couple of her scouts ahead of the group.

The Divine had a private carriage for herself. Nothing fancy, but considering everyone else was either on horseback or on foot, it was a step up.

She asked if Laura would ride with her, and Laura certainly wasn’t above admitting her distaste for walking.

“You look better,” she said, once the carriage started to move.

Laura felt better. She was tired, and surely there were bags under her eyes, but she knew what Justinia meant. Her stress from yesterday was mostly gone, although whispers of it remained, rooted in other matters.

She was also wearing new clothes, a simple dress and a pair of boots borrowed from one of the servants about her size. It really was amazing what fresh linen could do for one’s comfort levels.

“Did you get much sleep?” Justinia continued, knowing already what the answer would be.

Laura chose a different reply. “You remind me of my grandmother. And my dad, a little. They always know just what to say to open me up.”

She smiled. “And you remind me of Cassandra. Little patience for pleasantries. Alas, I have spent too much time in Val Royeaux to behave otherwise.”

“I’m sorry,” Laura said sheepishly. “I wasn’t trying to be rude.”

“Oh, you weren’t, my dear. I find it refreshing. I have missed Cassandra these months she’s been away in Kirkwall. So, tell me then, what is troubling you?”

Laura looked at this woman who would be dead in days’ time, and her heart broke. There was little of Justinia in the actual game play. Everything from the lore she read had felt impersonal, like reading a history textbook. But this woman in front of her was alive. She was alive and clever and kind, and Laura didn’t know that she’d ever grown so fond of someone so quickly.

All at once, her mind was made up.

“I know what’s going to happen at the conclave.”

That certainly got a reaction. For the first time since meeting her, Justinia looked shocked.

“My dear, no one knows what will happen-“

“You’re going to restore the Inquisition. When the peace talks fail, that will be your solution.” Her eyes grow sad, but stay determinedly connected to Justinia’s. “But it’s not going to work. There’s going to be an attack, and you’re going to die.”

The carriage grew quiet. For a long time, the Divine said nothing. She continued to stare directly at Laura, but her eyes were unfocused, contemplating.

Either Laura had just saved Justinia, or royally screwed herself over. Making threats on anyone’s life, let alone a highly protected religious figure, held consequences. If she didn’t believe her, Laura would most likely be imprisoned for knowing information she shouldn’t. Leliana would probably get a kick out of that.

When Justinia finally spoke, she looked wary, but not disbelieving or even upset.

“How do you know of this? At the very least, only my Left and Right Hands knew of my intent for the Inquisition.”

There’s the rub; how to explain the foreknowledge of multiple possible future events without sounding insane? _‘I come from another dimension wherein your existence is a fabrication.’_ Not going to cut it.

Laura went for the first thing that popped in her head that didn’t seem totally implausible.

“I can see the future.”

Well…not totally implausible for her surroundings hopefully?

As far as she could remember, no form of future vision existed in the games, whether in lore or as a mechanic in the gameplay, but that’s where things got dicey. How would videogame logic transfer to this world? She doubted that any rogue out here would be able to turn invisible in a cloud of smoke. They’d all be considered mages then. But what if there were forms of magic here that didn’t exist in the games?

“I’m afraid that’s a little hard to swallow, my dear. No such magic exists, as far as I’m aware.”

Or not. Laura sighed. She’d already committed to it though. Admitting to lying now wouldn’t get her anything.

“I…I know it’s not normal. I don’t know how else to make you believe me. I’ve seen what happens to the conclave, time and again, as if I were there. For years, I didn’t think any of it was real, but after meeting you, what else could it be?”

Everything was true enough. She hoped she’d kept it vague enough to be believable. Lying had never been her strong suit, but she wasn’t technically lying.

Justinia must’ve seen the worry on her face.

“Just as before, I have no reason to believe you’d lie about something so grave. Is there anything in your sight that would help me trust in it? Something that you should not be able to know?”

Laura wracked her brain. Was there anything? Anything useful?

Then it hit her.

“ _The Left Hand should lay down her burden_.”

The Divine gasped. “How could you…?”

“I haven’t seen it, not personally,” Laura assured her. “But one day, Leliana will get your letter. She’ll go to Valence and find what you left for her.”

Justinia sighed and sagged slightly in her seat. Her eyes grew weary and suddenly she looked her age.

“That day is coming soon,” she said knowingly.

“Not if I can stop it,” Laura urged.

Justinia looked at her with a smile, and some light came back into her eyes.

“You truly were sent by the Maker. Tell me then, child. Tell me all that you know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies for any typos or if it's a bit dialogue heavy, this was all written at about 1-3 am


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Haven was far from unfamiliar territory._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> most writing happens when I should be asleep, so apologies for typos and such

Explaining the entirety of the Inquisition in detail was a tall order. Some things weren’t vital; others were up in the air. Who the Inquisitor turned out to be would determine a lot. Laura told the Divine as much, that the future wasn’t entirely set it stone.

“Even so,” Justinia said, as they approached the gates of Haven. “there are some things that must always come to pass.

She had been surprisingly calm throughout the story, even at the part where she died in the Fade. She’d been hard pressed to believe that Corypheus could control the Grey Wardens, but eventually assured Laura that they would not be permitted at the gathering.

How Corypheus managed to sneak himself inside the Temple of Sacred Ashes was a mystery still. At any other time, she’d consider it an unnecessary detail overlooked for the sake of storytelling, but now real lives depended on her knowing that sort of thing.

They exited the carriage at the main gate. The rest of the caravan dispersed, now that the Divine was safely in Haven. Justinia had some people to meet with before they settled in for the night. The Conclave would officially begin tomorrow, but according to Leliana, it was all formalities the first day or so.

“Every important figure in attendance will have a piece to say why their needs are most important. ‘ _Here are my demands, and they must be met or I won’t budge._ ’ It’s all bluster.”

“Every voice has a right to be heard,” Justinia said gently.

“Of course, your grace,” Leliana said, smiling shrewdly.

Laura smiled at the interaction. She’d already known how close Leliana was to the Divine, but seeing it in person was something else entirely. It was a friendship, built on trust, even if they didn’t see eye to eye on everything.

Every second seemed to make her more determined that Justinia survive the conclave.

How would Leliana react to her supposed ‘prophecies’, as Justinia had taken to calling them? Laura had worried about telling her what she knew, but Justinia had insisted. If this were in the ‘Origins’ timeline, it might’ve been easier to convince her, but this Leliana was no longer so blindly faithful. She questioned everything. Laura also remembered a specific line of dialogue from Leliana later down the line, _‘…seeing the future and that sort of rubbish’_.  

The plan was to tell her everything that night, after most prying eyes and ears were asleep. In the meantime, Laura was left to her own devices. She wasn’t technically anybody here, and couldn’t follow Justinia to her meetings, which left her to wander Haven on her own.

They said their goodbyes, and Laura set out to her sight-seeing. Haven was far from unfamiliar territory. Obviously, a videogame wouldn’t be to scale with a real village, but she assumed she’d know her way around relatively well.

What was that saying about assumptions?

The layout was vaguely familiar, but there was so much more of everything, it bordered on overwhelming. For every one house or merchant stand that had been in game, there were at least seven or eight more here. The roads were more varied, and there were no stagnant NPCs or looping animations. The streets were full of people talking and moving, in a hurry one way or another. Towards the far end of the village, much farther than on the game map, the chantry building towered over everything.

Perhaps the starkest difference though were the children. Young stable-hands and apprentices worked with their masters in the biting cold. Small children played games and ran through the market, bobbing and weaving around the stalls. Infants were tucked tight in their mothers’ arms or bundled in wraps. Laura remembered so few kids from the games, probably for technical reasons, but the contrast was surprisingly surreal.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed one child, a small boy maybe three years old, crying by a market stall. She approached the boy slowly, stopping a couple feet away from him, and knelt to meet him eye level.

“Hey there, sweetheart, what’s the matter?” she asked softly.

The boy looked up at her, but didn’t stop his hiccupping little sobs.

“Are you lost? Are your mommy or daddy nearby?”

Again, he said nothing. Laura sighed. Some kids were stubborn about talking if they were upset enough. She knew she wasn’t going to get anything out of him. There had to be something she could do though.

Hesitantly, she reached her hand out.

“I’m going to pick you up, alright? Is that ok?”

Laura moved as slow as possible, and when the boy didn’t shy away from her, she lifted him up and settled him on her hip. Tiny fists grabbed onto the front of her dress, and a tear tracked face buried into her neck. She smiled.

“Let’s see if there’s anything we can do for you.”

==

It must’ve been an hour later, and still no luck. Laura had asked every merchant vendor, every pedestrian she could find, if any of them recognized the little boy. No one knew him. One woman had suggested that he probably wasn’t from Haven, that his parents had traveled there specifically for the conclave. Laura was inclined to agree, but it only made things harder on her.

At least the boy had stopped crying. Now he was sitting quietly on her hip, watching the goings on around him with wide, curious eyes. He still refused to talk, but would answer some questions with a short nod or shake of his head.

She still didn’t know his name.

They were currently at the large pavilion in front of the chantry, where Leliana’s character could be found in game. The tent wasn’t there, at least not yet. Instead it was an open yard, full of people listening to a chantry sister recite passages from the Chant of Light.

“Do you see your parents here?”

He shook his head. No dice.

“They have to be somewhere,” she said, to herself as much as the little boy. “They wouldn’t have just left you here. We’ll find them.”

They circled the yard once more, to no success, before walking away from the chantry and back to the front gates. Maybe, hopefully, she’d missed somebody.

Halfway down a small set of stairs, she heard someone calling to her. She turned, shifting carefully so as not to drop her charge, and saw Cullen jogging down the chantry path. The icy air turned his breath to mist, and Laura had to keep herself from staring at his lips.

‘ _Remember you have a kid with you. Not appropriate, not even remotely appropriate. Stop it._ ’

She walked back up the steps to meet him.

“Laura! Laura, there you- Why do you have a child?”

“He’s lost,” she explained. “I’m trying to find his parents, or anybody that knows him really, but I don’t think he’s from Haven. I haven’t been able to get him to talk to me either.”

“That’s unfortunate. I’m not sure what else can be done, with so little information.” He seemed genuinely upset by the situation. “We could take him to the chantry. Perhaps someone there will know what to do.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Laura grinned. “Were you looking for me, by the way?”

“Oh! Y-yes, I almost forgot,” Cullen flushed. God, he was adorable. “I was sent to find you. Your living accommodations have been set. You’ll be staying in the chantry with Divine Justinia.”

She figured as much. Who, she wondered, had Justinia been telling everyone she was, to get such treatment from the Divine herself? The gossip was surely running rampant by now. She giggled to herself, earning an odd look from Cullen and a soft pat on the cheek from the little boy.

“Well then, lead the way, Commander.”

Cullen rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

“I’m not actually Commander of anything yet. The Inquisition isn’t even on the table, just a precaution if the peace talks fall through.”

“Right…”

Side by side, they made their way back to the chantry. It was eerily similar to the game version, slightly bigger but otherwise a perfect replica. The tiny voice in the back of her brain, still telling Laura that this was all a hoax, was growing smaller by the minute.

==

They handed the boy to a sister, who promised to post an announcement for his parents to find him at the chantry, and that he was welcome to stay there until then. He was very reluctant to let Laura go, and very nearly started crying again.

She sat down on the floor, right there, and set him in her lap.

“Hey kid,” she said soothingly. “It’s gonna be alright. This nice lady is gonna take care of you. You’ll get some food and a nap, and everything will be okay.” She hugged him tight. “You be a brave boy, and I’ll come find you tomorrow, deal?”

He was quiet for a moment, before nodding his head sadly. They got up, and he took the chantry sister’s hand. He looked back at Laura until they rounded a corner and then they were out of sight.

“You’re very good with him,” Cullen said suddenly.

She hummed in agreement.

“I’ve always been good with kids, I guess.” Which was true. Back home, she worked in a daycare while attending university, but Thedas didn’t exactly have an equivalent to that.

“There’s…something I’ve been wondering,” Cullen asked hesitantly. “When you…when we first met, you knew my name.”

Laura froze.

“I don’t…at least, I don’t think we’d been introduced at that point...”

‘ _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit’_

Was she allowed to say anything about her ‘prophecies’? What if he didn’t believe her? What if he did and freaked out and never talked to her ever again? Being with Cullen like this, even just talking and walking together, was literally a dream come true. She didn't want to lose that, not so soon. She felt sick at the thought of it. Her head was spinning, everything was going gray, and she realized too late that she was freaking out again.

Cullen was in front of her, his hands on her shoulders, steadying her as she struggled to take in air.

“Laura, are you- Maker, you’re having another attack…I’m sorry, what should I…?”

She placed her hands, shaking, on top of his.

“Stay ( _gasp_ ) here…Let ( _gasp_ )…me ( _gasp_ ) breathe...”

He tightened his grasp on her shoulders, and she used him like an anchor while she counted.

‘ _Breathe…five, four, three, two, one…breathe…five, four, three, two, one…breathe…_ ’

It was a trick her dad had taught her when she was a kid. Focus on something other than the stressor. Numbers were easy to focus on and the counting regulated her breathing. It was the fastest method to calm her down, and within five minutes, she was pulling away from Cullen. Her legs were still a little shaky.

“I’m sorry,” she looked away, completely embarrassed. “This is the second time you’ve had to deal with that.”

“No, I…”

“I’ll just…,” she interrupted him. “I’m gonna go.”

She fled into the chantry, leaving Cullen where he stood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we will get to the inquisition soon, I swear


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _This was the moment of truth. Or rather, the moment her deception would become truth._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> most writing happens when I should be asleep, so apologies for typos and such

The war room was the same. Every detail was where it should be, right down to the large wooden table in the center. It was currently void of any maps, but Laura couldn’t remember if they’d been there at the start of the game or not. It probably wasn’t even a war room at this point, just a regular meeting room for regular problems.

She was curled up in the far corner, tucked between the bookcase and side table, listening to the echoing footsteps and muffled voices permeating from outside. After her escape from Cullen, Laura hadn’t had the energy or will to speak to anyone else, but that also meant she had no way of knowing where her room was. She’d wandered the chantry for a while, not taking much notice of where she was going, and eventually her feet had led her to this room.

Laura had never been religious, and she’d always felt uncomfortable being in places of worship, like she was intruding somewhere she had no right to be. The war room was different though. It wasn’t the Chantry’s, not really. It was inside a chantry, yes, but it was the one place in Haven that had always felt to her purely for the Inquisition. It felt safe.

Across the room a door opened, pouring light into the dim space. Two figures walked in, each holding a candle. One of them chuckled.

“I told you she’d be here.” It was Leliana, with Justina just behind her, closing the door.

“How…?”

“One of my agents saw you come in here several hours ago,” she said while lighting a wall torch.

For the first time, Laura noticed how quiet it was. From what she could see before the door closed, the hallway they’d come from was dark and empty. Had she really been sitting there for hours? The sun had just begun to set outside when she’d met with Cullen. It must be well into the night by then.

“I’m sorry,” Laura said sluggishly. Her mind was still fuzzy from the day’s excitement, if that’s what one could call it.  

“Don’t be,” said Justinia kindly. She placed her candle down in front of her. “This is as good a place as any to have our little gathering.”

Laura pulled herself up, and the three women convened around the center table.

“Leliana, what do you have?” Justinia asked.

Laura let out a small sigh of relief. It seemed the meeting wouldn’t be focused entirely on her. Leliana revealed a small stack of letters and placed them on the table.

“While many are in attendance, it seems a few key figures will be missing from the conclave, including Grand Enchanter Fiona and Lord Seeker Lucius. They have sent representatives in their stead.”

Justina didn’t look pleased by the news.

“That will certainly have an impact. Lucius, I might understand being cautions, but Fiona had always seemed a reasonable girl. These are worrying signs.” She looked to Laura. “What do you make of this?”

She had an idea of what this was. Justinia was trying to create an easy opening for Laura to reveal her ‘ability’ to Leliana. It made sense. Information was the quickest way, and once it was confirmed, the spymaster would have to believe her. The problem was that either of these issues wouldn’t be addressed until after the Temple of Sacred Ashes was destroyed. She’d have to think of something else to convince her tonight.

She took in a deep breath to steady herself.

“Fiona is scared for her people. She’ll stay in Redcliffe with the mages until a resolution is reached. As for the Lord Seeker…I’m not sure. I don’t know about him before the conclave, but it’s possible he’s already under the Elder One’s control.”

Leliana looked at her skeptically across the table.

“Pardon? Who is this ‘Elder One’?”

Laura struggled to look her in the eye, but steeled herself. This was the moment of truth. Or rather, the moment her deception would become truth.

“He’s a monster that will level the Temple of Sacred Ashes, killing everyone at the conclave…the Divine included.”

Well at least Leliana didn’t look skeptical anymore. Now she was furious.

“How dare you… I’ve tolerated your presence until now, but this is too much. Threatening the Divine will not go unpunished- “

“She is not threatening me, Leliana,” Justinia intervened. “It is a fact.”

“One that we’re trying to change,” Laura said urgingly.

Leliana narrowed her eyes, looking between the two curiously. Justinia remained resolute. There was not a shred of doubt on her face. Laura wished she could say the same. The spymaster still left her shaking in her boots. Eventually Leliana backed down. She folded her arms, hung her head, and sighed.

“Very well,” she said carefully. “How do you know of this Elder One’s plans? Are you a spy? A turncoat?”

How to say it? Blurting out ‘ _I can see the future’_ barely worked last time, and Laura didn’t think Leliana would be so willing to hear her out. Before she could decide though, Justinia spoke for her.

“She is a prophet, selected by the Maker himself, to guide us through these troubled times.”

‘ _Thanks, Justinia…’_

Leliana let out a small laugh, and then the room went quiet.

After a moment, she said, “You’re not joking.”

Justinia simply smiled at her serenely. Apparently, her plan hadn’t gone further than ‘ _Tell Leliana you’re psychic and expect her to just buy it_ ’. She believed in the whole prophet thing completely. Laura had given her pretty damning evidence, though. This time, it seemed, would take even more.

“It’s…,” Laura started, but then paused. She had to think carefully about how to put this. Letting as much truth in as possible was crucial. Lie too much and the whole thing would fall apart, sooner or later.

“…The Temple of Sacred Ashes explodes in a blast of green light. That’s the most common…vision. It’s the start of everything. It was the first vision I ever had. I saw the Inquisition unfold and grow; the events of years to come were condensed into days. At first it was linear, but then I’d go back to something I’d already seen, and it’d be completely different. Different choices were made; steps were taken that hadn’t been before. I was seeing all the possible outcomes to every major decision the Inquisition would make.”

Surprisingly enough, Leliana stayed quiet throughout her story, looking thoughtful. She only interrupted to ask, “Is it only the Inquisition you see? Is our future so set on it?”

Laura hesitated. She was torn. There was little chance of the Inquisition forming, as she knew it, without the death of Divine Justinia, but that was exactly what she was trying to avoid.

“I’ve seen events of the past, too. The Hero of Ferelden stopping the blight, the Champion of Kirkwall, even Seeker Cassandra as a young woman; but nothing is as clear as the Inquisition. And it’s the only future I know of…”

She was careful to not say anything specific about the protagonists of the other two games. She had no way of knowing who they might be here.

Leliana rested her weight against the table. The light from the candles made shadows dance across her hooded face. She looked contemplative. Laura could relate. It had been a contemplative sort of night.

“It’s a good story,” she said finally. “There’s a part of me that wants to believe it, but it’s not enough, I’m afraid.”

Laura’s shoulders sagged in defeat. Great.

Leliana chuckled at her.

“Hang on, I didn’t say it was hopeless. I have an idea.” She dug briefly through her stack of letters, lifting one in particular. “This letter is from Cassandra. It’s been on my person since arriving, and I’m the only one who’s read it. If you can tell me a piece of information that’s in this letter, that you shouldn’t be able to know, then I’ll believe in what you say.”

Laura frowned. This would be tricky. If the information wasn’t in the games, then she was screwed. But this was her only chance to get Leliana on her side. If she didn’t win her over now, she wouldn’t until the conclave was destroyed, and by then it’d be too late.

She nodded. “Let’s do it.”

“Very well then.” Leliana looked pleased, and dare she say impressed. “Cassandra is due to arrive in Haven by morning. She’s bringing someone with her. Who is it?”

Laura stared. Her mouth might’ve been hanging open a little too. That couldn’t be it. It couldn’t really be that easy, could it? After everything, her fate rested on basic trivia.

“It…It’s Varric Tethras. She was in Kirkwall interrogating him, looking for Hawke.”

And now it was Leliana’s turn to stare. She obviously hadn’t expected Laura to get it right. A hush fell once more over the room, and the two women each looked at each other like a deer in headlights.

Justinia coughed politely in her hand, reminding them that she was there.

“If that is the end of it, then may I remind you that we have work to do?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like ending the chapters with Justinia, she's great


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _There was nothing to do but wait._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> most writing happens when I should be asleep, so apologies for typos and such

Cassandra was running late. Not terribly so, Leliana had assured, but the proceedings were soon to start and she still wasn’t there. Laura didn’t like it. Things were falling into place in an all too familiar way. She paced in front of the chantry, tugging at her sleeves and running fingers through her messy hair, more anxious than she could remember being in her life.

She started counting backwards in her head.

It was early morning, the sun barely risen. They were waiting for the Divine’s carriage to take her up the mountain. Justinia was the last to leave for the Temple of Sacred Ashes, and Laura was still trying to talk her out of it.

“You don’t have to go,” she pressed. “Like Leliana said, it’s all dumb stuff the first day anyway, they can do that without you.”

Justinia watched her pace. Compared to Laura, she was the picture of serenity, but there was something off in her expression. A faraway look in her eyes betrayed her calm nature. She was nervous too.

They’d spent all night coordinating a more secure approach to the conclave. No Grey Wardens were permitted on the premise. Any sighted within miles would be reported at once. Leliana had already done extensive checks on everyone in attendance, from nobles to bodyguards. Her spies, who apparently never slept, were ordered to disperse throughout the gathering and report on anyone suspicious.

It wasn’t fool proof. There were more bases that needed to be covered. Cassandra and her soldiers would’ve been able to provide more security, had she been there, but that still wouldn’t have made much of a difference. It was all they could do on such short notice.  

Leliana, at least, looked confident.

“We are as ready as we can be, and let’s not forget that foresight is a valuable asset. Even just knowing of the danger makes us better prepared for it,” she said.

Justinia smiled. She turned to Laura, still pacing, and placed a hand on her arm to still her. Their eyes met, and Laura nearly cried right there.

“The Maker has set us on this path, and he will see it out as he intends it.”

Laura let out a shaky breath and nodded. She wished she could take comfort in that, but she was never the religious type. Even if she didn’t believe in the Maker, though, she trusted Justinia and Leliana. It would have to be enough.

“Ah, and before I forget,” she continued. “The commander gave me this for you.”

She held out a small drawstring bag, which Laura took gingerly. What she didn’t quite trust was the knowing smile that appeared on Justinia’s lips. She loosened it, and the first thing she noticed was the scent. A rush of lavender poured from the bag, and she let out a soothed sigh. It was filled with dried tea leaves, and a small handwritten note was tucked in with proper measurements for serving.

Laura looked back up, amazed.

“This is…from Cullen?”

“Apparently, you were avoiding him yesterday?” Justinia smirked “He found me earlier this morning and asked that I give it to you. He had it made at the apothecary, a special blend specifically for easing troubled minds.”

A warm feeling spread through her chest and she immediately felt ridiculous. Cullen was nice, he wouldn’t have held something like one of her episodes against her. She’d run away, trying to save face, and meanwhile he’d found her such a thoughtful gift. She’d have to find him today to thank him personally.

It was then a noise carried over from a distance, and they could see a small carriage rolling up the path. Laura looked to Justinia, but she only nodded solemnly.

“All will be well.”

==

There was nothing to do but wait. Shortly after the Divine’s departure, a messenger had come to Leliana with letter, something that required her immediate attention, which left Laura once again to her own devices. There were several things she could be doing, finding Cullen being at the top of the list, but her nerves were getting the better of her. She looked down at the bag in her hands and figured that a cup of tea wouldn’t be a bad idea. Then she could tell Cullen how it tasted when she talked with him.

Finding a tea kettle, however, proved more difficult than anticipated. She’d gone back to the chantry, but it was nearly empty, with so many at the conclave. At one point, she thought she’d heard Chancellor Roderick’s voice around a corner, and decided to try her luck in town.

Apparently though, word of her mysterious appearance in the wilderness had spread throughout Haven, because now hardly anybody would give her the time of day. It was the only explanation for the sudden change. She’d gone to a private house, hoping they’d be willing to lend her their kettle, but when the man living there had opened the door, he took one look at her and shut it in her face.

_‘umm, ok…’_

She tried three more houses, but each had nearly the same result. At the last, a young girl had answered the door, but before Laura could get halfway through her question, the girl’s mother appeared with a frightened look and shooed her away.

Curious and more than a little annoyed, Laura turned on her heel and made her way down to the market square. She didn’t have any money, but in a place with so many people, some were sure to gossip, and she wanted to know exactly what was being said about her.

She wandered the stalls for a bit, attempting to look distracted and unassuming. Finally, as she was _oh so carefully_ inspecting a locket at a jeweler stand, she heard it. Two middle aged women were standing a few stalls down, and had obviously been misled to think they were good at whispering.

“…she’s there, see? Looking at the necklaces.”

“But there’s nothing off about her. She’s only a girl, can’t be older than my own.”

“But see, that’s the trick of it. They say she stumbled out of the woods, just as the Most Holy was approaching Haven. She looks all innocent, says a few nice words, and just like that, she’s in the Divine’s favor! It has to be witchcraft.”

Laura had to stop herself from visibly reacting. So, they thought she was an apostate, or a wild witch like Morrigan, ensnaring the Divine with magic? She stared at her reflection in the sterling silver. Did she look like a witch? Regardless, she probably should’ve expected it. As far as rumors go, it wasn’t the most outlandish, but it would make her time here difficult. This wasn’t a videogame, where she could do a side quest, do the town a favor, and win their trust. Maybe she should ask Leliana about it later. With the info she’d wanted in hand, Laura set down the locket and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys were so overwhelmingly nice about the art blog! so here it is: itcamefromthebioware.tumblr.com  
> I made it a joint Dragon Age/Mass Effect blog b/c I'm super hyped for Andromeda & I love both these series a lot  
> (p.s. - there might not be art right away b/c I have class today, but it will come!)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Well damn, Cass, took you long enough to get here."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> most writing happens when I should be asleep, so apologies for typos and such

Haven was full of people, but Laura felt a sudden lack of any familiar faces deeply, like an ache in her chest. Justinia was gone, Leliana busy, and she was still working up the nerve to talk to Cullen, if she could even find him. There was nothing for her to do here, no work or friends to distract her. She sat down on some stone steps, half buried in snow, and watched as people of all kinds passed her by. Farmers and soldiers, mothers and children, tradesmen and apprentices; they were all somebody, by default. Laura rested her cheek in one hand and contemplated on the notion that here, in this place that shouldn’t exist, she was no one.

‘ _Well, that’s depressing…_ ’ she thought and let out a low sigh.

Out of the corner of her eye, she caught sight of a small figure running through the street. It was fast and nimble and coming straight for her. Before Laura could react, she was jostled by the figure throwing itself into her arms. She had to brace an arm behind her to keep from toppling over.

The figure, clearly a child, was lying half on top of her, head in her lap and legs dangling off her knees.

“Hang on, are you...?”

She lifted the child away from her, with surprisingly little effort. He really was a tiny thing.

“It is you, from yesterday!”

The boy struggled until he’d sat himself in her lap, properly this time, and looked up at her with sad grey eyes.  It struck her then, what she’d done.

“Oh…oh no. I promised to come see you, didn’t I? And I forgot…”

He nodded his head vigorously. Laura sighed and tapped her knuckles against the crown of her head.

“Stupid, stupid.”

The boy giggled at that, and she smirked.

“That funny, is it? How about this!”

She brought her hands up to tickle his neck and ruffle his hair, sending the boy into a high-pitched giggle fit. Then a hand ran over one of his ears and Laura paused.

_‘Is that…?’_

Gently, she parted the thick curls and, sure enough, there was a small but prominently pointed ear on the boy’s right side. As ridiculous as it was, she also checked the left and found another.

“You’re an elf?!” she didn’t quite yell, but still received a few odd glances.

The boy nodded, looking confused.

Laura stopped to take a better look at him. He was small. She’d assumed he was about three years old, but for an elf she wasn’t entirely sure. Maybe older? He had light brown skin and fine features. If this were Earth, she’d say he was Hispanic or Latin. He certainly looked like he could be one of her cousins on her grandmother’s side. His hair was a dark brown, thick and curly and flying all over. It was no wonder she didn’t notice his ears at first. They were completely hidden.

“Okay,” she said. “So, that’s a thing.”

Laura had seen elves already. There was no shortage of them in Haven, and even in Justinia’s caravan, there had been at least one or two running about. This was her first time face to face with one, however, since coming to grips with her situation.

Being so young, a bare face didn’t tell her if he was a city elf or Dalish.

“Did your parents ever find you?” she asked.

She worried what he was doing here otherwise. He should’ve been in the chantry with someone to watch him until his parents were found…if they were found.

He shook his head this time, but didn’t seem terribly torn up about it. Instead he turned his head and pointed. Laura looked too, and saw people all over running through the square toward the village gate. For a moment, she panicked. Had something gone wrong after all? But no, nobody seemed overly scared. Some were even cheering. And so far, there were no demonic green tears in the sky.

“I wonder what’s going on?”

The little boy pulled on her dress sleeve with an impatient look on his face.

“Alright then,” Laura laughed. “Let’s go have a look.”

She picked him up and set to place him on her hip like yesterday, but he suddenly twisted, dropped from her hands, and ran into the crowd.

“What-! Wait for me!”

==

The crowd surrounding the main gate was dense. Laura looked around, but couldn’t find the boy anywhere. She was beginning to worry, she didn’t even have a name to call for him. People were still coming up to the gate, and soon she was boxed in. The crowd swayed and shoved, and she started to feel sick.

A small hand grabbed her wrist and pulled. Laura looked down and found her charge, staring up at her with his stormy eyes. She took a deep breath, in and out, and slowly pushed her way through the crowd, following his lead.

The gates were open and the crowd spilled out to the front of the village. A caravan was unloading outside the stables, consisting mostly of soldiers. Now that she wasn’t distracted, she could hear what the people around her were saying excitedly.

“It’s the Hero of Orlais!”

“The Right Hand of the Divine, herself!”

“Seeker Pentaghast, there she is!”

Laura heard Cassandra before she saw her. She was surrounded by soldiers and civilians, barking orders in her stern but not unkind manner. She struck an imposing figure, with the light reflecting off the lake behind her. Laura was reminded of the first time she played through ‘Inquisition’, and how upset she’d been when she couldn’t romance Cassandra. She’d made a point to flirt with her though, regardless.

“Well damn, Cass, took you long enough to get here,” she muttered.

The boy ran off again, toward Cassandra, but at least this time Laura could see him.

“You really need to stop doing this!”

He got there first, and stopped the seeker mid-sentence by pulling at the tail of her shirt. She looked down and saw a pair of huge grey eyes staring silently at her in awe.

“Yes?” she asked, matter-of-factly. “Can I help you?”

Laura reached them then, panting slightly as the cold air bit at her lungs. She instantly scooped the boy into her arms and frowned at him. He at least had the decency to look chastised.

“I’m sorry,” she said to Cassandra. “I think he just wanted to meet you.”

Another voice cut in then from behind Cassandra.

“Does the Seeker have a fan?”

Cassandra rolled her eyes. She turned and a dwarf came into view. Varric Tethras, in the flesh; Laura had to fight the urge to give him a hug right there. He was by far her favorite character of the series, charming, well written, and in desperate need of a break. Despite the shit-eating grin he sported, she could see the wear under his eyes.

“Varric…” Cassandra said, almost like an insult.

“You’ll have to excuse the Seeker’s manners. Hospitality isn’t her strong suit. My name is Varric Tethras; rogue, storyteller, occasional hostage-”

“You are no hostage, Varric. You are here as a witness, to testify what you know.”

“Yes, and I definitely had a choice in coming here,” he said sarcastically.

As the two bickered, Laura heard a faint, sudden sound carry on the wind, almost like a gunshot. Her eyes widened. She looked to the mountains, and her only thought was,

‘ _No.’_

The next instant, a blinding light came seemingly from nowhere and a strong gale knocked everyone off their feet. Laura clung tightly to the boy in her arms, shielding him from the blast.

Everything ached. Her mind was a haze. She looked up to the sky, and couldn’t help the small sound of pain and fear that escaped her. The sky was alight with green energy. Lightening cracked, surrounding a mass of swirling black above the mountain range. Debris was scattered everywhere. In the distance, she could hear people screaming.

Laura wanted to scream too. She didn’t. Tears welled up in her eyes and she whispered to herself,

“I couldn’t stop it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't forget to check out my tumblr : itcamefromthebioware.tumblr.com


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The giant hole in the sky raging outside was proof enough that regardless of what she predicted or tried to prevent, everything would happen just the same._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been a crazy couple of months  
> I changed jobs, then got a second job, finished out the semester, all the while prepping for all of the cons I'm attending this year (artist alley)  
> also I might've started work on another fic...  
> \--  
> sorry this chapter isn't very long  
> I know where I want the story to go, it's just a matter of getting there  
> (spoiler : solas should show up next chapter -fingers crossed-)

Everything went by in a blur. Laura couldn’t remember standing up, let alone making it all the way back to the chantry. There was the echoed touch of a hand against her back, guiding her. In a dim corner of the entryway, Cassandra was wiping blood and grime off her sword. Varric was off to the side, shaking his head and muttering about “fucking demons”. None of this stuck, however; her mind wouldn’t hold on to any details. It all ebbed away like waves on a beach, leaving static in its wake.

She slid down to the floor and sat with her knees curled up against a stone pillar. A faint voice in the back of her mind told Laura she was in shock, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. Nothing had made a difference. Justinia was dead and the Breach had been opened. What was the point of her being here if she couldn’t even save one person?

People were shouting now, although she couldn’t tell who. It didn’t matter.

A hand found its way to her face and wiped away her tears. Had she been crying this whole time? She couldn’t remember.

Laura looked up to see the little boy standing before her. Even sitting as she was, he was only nearly eye level with her. He looked sad and scared, and moved to wrap his tiny arms around her neck in a hug. “My name’s Aven…,” he whispered shakily in her ear.

“Aven,” she echoed. “I’m Laura. Nice to meet you.”

“…are you scared?” he asked.

“…yes.”

“Me too.”

She felt his tears then, wetting the shoulder of her dress, as he let out quiet little sobs. Laura hugged him back, with what little strength she could muster, and they clung to each other, lifelines in the chaos.  

==

High Chancellor Roderick had been the one yelling. About what, Laura still wasn’t sure, but one thing was clear; she was on his shit list. They had moved to a bedroom toward the back of the chantry, where Laura sat cross-legged on one of the beds, Aven’s head in her lap. He’d fallen asleep quickly after their little crying session. Roderick was sitting at a desk across the room, writing something or another, and occasionally glancing at her with daggers in his eyes. Cassandra and Varric had left to help defend Haven, and it was made clear that Laura wasn’t to leave the chancellor’s sight.

That had been hours ago. The light outside was growing dim, the sky turning an eerie greenish black, and still no sign of their return. Laura was growing bored, agitated. She looked to Roderick, focused on his writing. When he’d started there had been a neat stack of parchment off to the side and ready to use. The stack was gone now, strewn about the table or otherwise discarded. Some pages had been used front and back; many were heavily edited, or scratched out completely. There were ink stains on his hands.

“What are you writing?” she asked. He glared at her again, and she huffed. Roderick had always been prickly at best, in game. It seemed the real thing wouldn’t be much different.

“If you must know,” he said, after a few moments. “I’m drafting the letter that will be sent throughout Thedas, informing all of the Divine’s death.”

“Oh…that…I’m sorry,” she said blankly. Shit.

He snorted, almost amused if it didn’t sound so disgusted. “It is my job. I am the voice of the Divine. I relay her word to the masses, and when she is silenced…I must make it known.”

Laura shifted uncomfortably in her seat, and the room was quiet again.

After some time, she heard muffled voices from outside, their only warning before the door opened. Cassandra and Leliana came in, followed by Cullen and Varric. Roderick set his quill down and stood, looking to the Left and Right Hands expectantly. Leliana ignored him and sat down next to Laura, placing a hand on her arm. “It is good to see you’re alright.”

“Same here,” Laura replied. Objectively, she knew they’d be fine, but still she worried. They all looked exhausted. Cullen was leaning against the closed door, hands resting on the pommel of his sword. Varric was in the corner, tinkering sluggishly with some mechanism on Bianca. Cassandra took the desk chair right from behind Roderick and set down near the bed. Leliana seemed relatively unfazed, or else refused to let it show. 

“We’ve rid Haven of demons, for now, and sealed the gates, but I fear it will not be enough. We need to prepare for what comes next.” The look in Leliana’s eyes said it more plainly. ‘ _Tell us what to do._ ’

But that was the problem, they didn’t really need her to give them step by step instructions. She knew first-hand that the Inquisition did just fine without an oracle. The giant hole in the sky raging outside was proof enough that regardless of what she predicted or tried to prevent, everything would happen just the same.

Cassandra chose then to let out an indignant huff. “Leliana, I tire of these games. Tell me who this woman is. What is her role in all of this?”

“Why do you think…” Laura started meekly.

“Do not lie to me.” Cassandra narrowed her eyes and pointed at her. “I heard you by the lake. You said, ‘ _I couldn’t stop it._ ’ You knew this would happen. Are you one of Leliana’s spies?”

Determined not to be left out, Roderick cut in. “Yes, I’d like an answer as well.”

All eyes in the room were on Laura. It became hard to hear anything beyond the pounding in her ears. There was no point in telling them if she couldn’t change anything. But Leliana already knew, so she couldn’t lie. She didn’t want to do this anymore, she couldn’t, it was all too much.

Leliana must’ve seen her distress. She took Laura’s hands in hers and said, “Breathe now.”

‘ _That’s right, just breathe...in and out…_ ’

Leliana waited until she’d calmed, looked her in the eye, and said plainly, “I will tell them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if there are any typos, pls let me know


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _From this distance, in this lull between dangers, the Breach almost looked beautiful._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you guess where I started falling asleep at my keyboard?  
> if there are any typos, please let me know

It seemed Leliana’s skill as a bard was far from rusty. The way she told Laura’s tale, she was an ethereal prophet, sent to the Divine by Andraste herself, to guide the Inquisition on a path of victory against evil. It was all very melodramatic, and Laura soon found herself enthralled in the story, as if she wasn’t the one who’d told it to Leliana in the first place.

Everyone reacted differently. Cassandra, being the most clearly devout in the room, was quick to believe anything with Justinia’s stamp of approval. Varric put on a front of amused skepticism, but Laura could see him paying rapt attention to Leliana. Although, whether it was due to belief or just appreciation for a good story, she couldn’t be sure. Cullen’s face remained collected but curious throughout. Roderick, naturally, scoffed at every other sentence. When the Herald of Andraste came into the story, it seemed he’d finally had enough.

“I will hear no more of this blasphemy!” he shouted.

“Roderick, please…,” Cullen sighed.

“First these women dare to blame the Divine’s death on some fairytale monster – a magister darkspawn long thought dead – “

“Corypheus is…was real, no doubt about that,” Varric said with a dark expression. He wasn’t looking at anyone or anywhere in particular, rather lost in thought. “That he might be back however is…unnerving, but not impossible.”

Roderick crossed his arms defiantly. “Even so, dwarf. The idea of this “Herald of Andraste” is difficult to swallow. We’re supposed to believe that our Maker, who has all but left the world, will send us a prophet to do his will?” He looks smugly over at Laura. “Sounds awfully familiar. Aren’t you already using that story?”

Laura bristled. She was really starting to lose her patience with this guy. “You think I wanted this? I don’t even want to be here. I didn’t _have_ to tell you anything, but I’m putting myself out there because I’m trying to help, you unbelievable ass!”

Just then, Aven stirred, letting out a small groan. Laura deflated; she hadn’t meant to be that loud. She tried soothing him back to sleep, but he persisted, pushing up from the bed with his forearms to look around.

“Laur’…w’s goin’ on?”

“Nothing sweetheart, the adults are just talking…” She looked around the room, eyes weary. Exhaustion was catching up with all of them, and she’d never had the best filter when tired.

She picked Aven up, letting his head rest on her shoulder, and slipped off the bed.

“Let’s go find somewhere quiet to sleep,” she said gently.

\--

It looked like the eye of a hurricane, with swirling dark clouds spreading from the epicenter. Bursts of green would flash, like lightning in a thunderstorm. From this distance, in this lull between dangers, the Breach almost looked beautiful.

Laura stood just outside the main chantry doors, leaning against the brick archway and looking out into the night sky. It was lightly snowing, with a soft, breeze fluttering the hem of her skirt. The cold bit at her lips. She’d been chewing them nervously earlier and was now paying for it.

To her right, the doors opened, squeaking unnecessarily loud for the time of night, and Cullen appeared. He set himself across from her, leaning against the other side of the archway with his hands rested on his pommel.

“I thought you were going to find somewhere quiet to sleep?” he questioned lightly. It wasn’t an accusation; he was trying to make small talk. Laura couldn’t help but find it endearing.

“For Aven,” she specified.

“You look like you could use a good night’s rest as well,” he said. And then backtracked, “N-not that you look bad! I just meant, you seem a bit- or rather- Maker’s breath...”

Laura chuckled. “No worries, I know what you meant.” Cullen flushed. “I just knew I wouldn’t be able to fall asleep anyway, not with everything on my mind. Might as well come out here and enjoy the view.”

“Indeed?” That got a laugh out of him. He looked away then, almost bashful. “I always seem to put my foot in it around you, don’t I?” he joked.

“What?!” she started. “I’m the one always acting like a spaz around you-,” she noticed his look of confusion and corrected. “All of the panic attacks and running away…I was sure you thought I was crazy.” She put a hand to her cheek in embarrassment. “Well, crazier…”

“Not crazy…,” he said hesitantly, before tapering off. They both stood there, looking at the snow, at a loss for words.

Finally finding his courage, Cullen asked, “Did…did you get the tea?”

“Oh, yes I did! I haven’t had a chance to try it yet, but thank you. You didn’t have to do that.”

Something in Cullen’s face changed then. He still looked bashful, or maybe that was just the cold, but there was something new in his eyes. A warm feeling bloomed in Laura’s chest looking at them.

“You deserved a kindness, with all you’ve endured since joining us.”

It was her turn to blush. “Everybody’s been very kind to me, giving me clothes and lodging. Justinia didn’t have to take me in like she did.”

“Did you expect her to turn you out into the cold?” he laughed.

“Well…no.”

“My mother always said,” he began, with a nostalgic tone, “that the best gifts are those one isn’t expecting to receive.”

Laura hummed in agreement. “You know, I think that’s true,” she grinned.

\--

They talked a bit more before retreating into the warmth of the chantry. From the end of the hallway, Laura could see those they’d left in the room coming to meet them. Cassandra, at the head of the group, sped up her pace when she saw them.

“There you are,” she said pointedly.

“You were looking for me?” Laura asked.

“We sent Cullen to find you,” she gestured to him with her chin, “but when he did not return…”

Laura looked at him from the side, but he was faced away, clearly embarrassed. She sighed. And here she thought he’d come to speak to her of his own volition. Oh well…

Behind them, the doors to the chantry burst open, and a foot soldier came running toward them. He stopped in front of Cassandra and saluted hastily.

“Seeker Cassandra, there is an apostate mage outside the main gate. He wishes to speak to whomever is in charge.”

‘ _Apostate mage is kind of redundant,’_ Laura thought, before mentally shaking herself. Not the time to crack wise.

Roderick began to step forward. “That would be-“

“Take me to him,” Cassandra cut in. She didn’t even notice Roderick fuming behind her, already making her way out of the building. The rest of the group followed, naturally curious. Laura already suspected who it was.

The gates were open, but just enough to see the ring of soldiers surrounding the apostate outside, who looked none the worse for wear. His staff was on the ground at his feet, his hands raised, and his face the picture of patience.

That stupid, bald elf face.

“Solas,” she muttered.

“What was that?” Cullen asked.

“N-nothing,” she replied, as the group opened the gates proper and the guards spread out to make room. Their swords were still drawn, but no longer directly in Solas’ face. He slowly lowered his hands to his sides.

“We were defending the perimeter when he appeared,” the soldier directed at Cassandra. “Took out three demons like it was nothing.”  

Cassandra stood at her full height in front of Solas, but he was tall for an elf, and still reached an inch or two above her. His posture was lax. He clearly didn’t perceive them as a threat, or not one he couldn’t handle.

“I am Cassandra Pentaghast, Seeker of the Chantry and Right Hand of the Divine. Who are you and what is it you want from us?”

Solas straightened then, suddenly all business. “What I want is to help.” He looked over his shoulder to the hole in the sky. “I wish to collaborate with your leadership and lend whatever magical aid I can offer in sealing this tear in the veil.”

“We’ve been calling it the Breach,” Leliana offered.

“A fitting descriptor,” he mused. “As for who I am…,” he looked pointedly at Laura. “It seems that my introduction is not necessary.”

Crap, so he’d heard her. Everyone was looking at her now.

She took a deep breath. _‘Just embrace the crazy,’_ she thought. _‘You’re the Maker’s prophet, work it.’_

Laura tried to look more put together than she felt and said clearly, “We can trust him. His name is Solas. He’s a hedge mage who specializes in Fade magic. He’ll be the Inquisition’s magical advisor.”

Cassandra and Leliana looked surprised, but nodded in acceptance. Cullen and Varric were looking back at her in awe. Roderick looked like he might bust a vein.

“True on all accounts,” Solas said smugly. “Although, I am curious about that last part, and how exactly it is you know of me.”

 “I’m...,” she floundered for a bit. What exactly did she want to call herself? Not ‘prophet’, she didn’t want to lie about her beliefs, regardless of what else she was lying about.

“I’m a…I’m a seer.”

“A fortune teller?” he asked amusedly. She shrugged. “I wasn’t aware such magics existed beyond childish fancy.”

“…welp,” Laura said awkwardly.

Cassandra chose then to save her ass. “It is the truth, and if she says you are trustworthy, then you are welcome to join us, Solas.” She motioned to the soldiers, who put their swords away.

Solas gave her a flourished bow, picking up his staff in the process. “I am grateful, Seeker.”

“We should seal the gates before more demons appear,” said Cullen.

Leliana nodded in agreement. “Come, Solas,” she said. “Let us find you somewhere to stay.”

“At your leave,” he said humbly, and followed her into town. As he passed Laura they caught eyes, and she knew that he knew. He knew that she was lying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so late, lots of real life stuff happening  
> I also started writing a D&D campaign, which is hella fun  
> if you wanna check 'em out, I went back & added little blurbs for the chapter summaries


	10. last

this is a courtesy chapter, the last before this fic is orphaned  
due to various personal reasons, I no longer have the time or emotional energy to continue with this fic  
I know I said I would finish it eventually, and it honestly kills me to have lied like that  
but I want to start over on this site, and looking at this unfinished fic every day is really more demotivating than anything  
I know people enjoyed it, which is why I'm orphaning it, so that anyone who might want to continue or change or expand on it can do as they wish


End file.
